Christmas Riot
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Deets, why must you tempt small children with Internet while they're half-asleep?  Yes, late story is late
1. Whoever Made Faithtful Never Meet Fizz

**Chapter 1: Whoever Made Faithful Nights Never Meet Fizz**

**A/N:** I'm writing again because I'm bored (should be doing all of the work she couldn't do the whole week); and I'm waiting for a family friend to arrive so we can eat.

**_Written on March 4, 2011:_** I'll explain everything on the end notes as to why the one-shot turned into a multi-chapter story.

* * *

It usually takes a lot of time for Fizz to be obsessed with something. Her passion for mechanics took years of watching her mother experiment with blueprints and numbers and her father's use of his wife's creations. She couldn't believe it only took a week for a new obsession to arise.

It all started with Deets. She placed the whole blame on her older friend, but she thought about it and later, blamed herself. She did, after all, enter her room at that specific moment in time when she shouldn't have. She still wasn't adapting to her new curfew hours, so she quietly walked around the Dojo to waste some time. Fizz couldn't be in her workshop, or Burn, whom in specific hours roamed around searching for certain rule-breakers, would catch her, rant an hour's worth about it, and send her to her room.

In that dark November night, Fizz hid inside a broken cabinet in the kitchen. She heard footsteps near her and held her breath. After the footsteps were far away in the hallway's direction, she opened the cabinet and followed the sound. She needed to be sure Burn left to his room.

The eldest teen yawned in front of his door. In his mind, he thought Ed, Fizz and Loogie finally learned their lesson and followed his instructions. After all he had done to take care of his crew while Ol' Skool was gone, he was proud of himself for being that patient for almost half a year. Burn thought he would lose it after the first two weeks or so; but he learned soon after that when a situation that bad arises, he was mature enough to calm down and work it out. He entered his room and closed the door. He was finally going to be able to have a good night's rest.

Fizz sighed of relief. She walked barefooted towards the vehicles' entrance. Its gears wired silently as the metallic sliders opened a path. She left the warmness of indoors to see her befallen city at night. It was safe enough for her to leave; the humans abandoned their sector after Bedlam's assault at the Dojo.

She coughed a bit, seeing as there was still dust from the rubble left around. She ignored that fact while looking at the bright sky. "Who knew that many stars surrounded us every night?" she spoke in wonder and amazement. She, like many other children and even a few adults, had never seen a true starry sky—since there was light contamination from the beginning the city was created—until the day the dust settled in Progress City. It was an amazing sight! The darkness of the blue and purple sky in contrast with the bright and blinking astrological masses of hot gas… She fell in love with the night sky! No mechanical wonder could ever replicate such beauty!

Then, she stared down at what that elegant darkness covered: the once-technologically advanced Progress City. The tall buildings were scratched-up, broken, or just weren't even there. Some even had robots or robotic parts inside of them—the mementos of that day.

Fizz felt the sudden urge to return back to the Dojo. The thought of those robots rising up at night, a child's silly fright, made her feel not so safe anymore. She quickly though of what Burn or Deets would say if they ever found her there. Comments like, _"I thought you wanted to be here alone" _or _"You were a big enough girl to go here alone!"_ Their reproaches made her feel what she really was: a young eleven-year-old girl.

She returned back inside. Her head shifted left and right to search for any movement. When she was sure no one had come out, she walked back to her own room. On her way, she heard muttering coming from Deets' room. Figuring Deets couldn't sleep as well because of their new curfew hour, she walked right into her room.

Deets' head quickly turned to the door. She sighed when she found out it was Fizz. "Oh… for a second there, I thought it was Burn." She was sitting in front of her computer with a white and pink unicorn plush toy on her lap.

"I thought I heard someone," Fizz responded in a low tone. "What are you up to?"

Deets pointed at her screen. Fizz peered over and saw many clothing for sale at very low prices.

"You're shopping? Y-You're kidding me, r-right?"

"How do you think I buy all of my stuff while working?"

"Well… it _does_ make sense once you think about it." Fizz continued to stare at it until it hit her. "Hey! That's _my_ size!"

Deets switched the page to avoid any confrontation.

Fizz grunted. "Don't even think about it." She crossed her arms and left the argument to that.

"Why are you here anyway?" the pink-haired girl inquired, so she could change the topic and somewhat the mood.

"I was breaking curfew, and I heard you." Fizz shrugged. "You know what happens after that."

"I go Internet shopping at this hour. At least Burn's lame idea for curfew has a good side."

"Isn't Internet shopping a bit…" Fizz tried to lead Deets to her answer.

"Awesome!"

"Unsecure? Especially at these times with identity theft and all that…"

Deets made a few random clicks on her computer until she showed Fizz her anti-virus program. "Hackers are dealing with me, after all." Her eyes twinkled in delight; she remembered something. "The best thing about buying on the Internet is that you're sure that they have the stuff on-stock."

Fizz turned her back to Deets. She started marching towards the door. She found it utterly ridiculous. _'The things she could avoid by just going to the place…'_

Almost as if she heard Fizz's thoughts, she continued. "You can find the rarest things online. Stuff you can't even find in Sector Nine."

Fizz stopped in her tracks. Deets was an indirectly direct little sneak.

She almost had the young girl in her grasps. She mentally giggled on what her reactions would be. "The _best_ part of them all is that you get _free_ shipping. We're _couriers_, after all!"

Something clicked on Fizz's mind. Something she hadn't felt for in quite a while. Her mind was going a hundred miles per hour, thinking… thinking all the possibilities! She could buy spare parts from anywhere in Progress City. She could secretly buy all the cute clothes she ever wanted to wear without the boys, or Deets, finding out. She mentally gasped. She could even buy that Android X3 she'd wanted since "forever".

Fizz continued to walk away from Deets' room, but both Deets and she knew who had won this indirect fight.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I know this was suppose to be a one-shot, but it is getting extensive with many parts in it. I decided to break it off into chapters that I can update when I feel like it (and yes, a _tad_ bit late; thank you oh-so very much for pointing that out XD) Pfft, so anyway, yeah, character abuse. This might be a bit OOC if you don't get what I'm doing at first instance. Instead of chopping my head for making x-character liking different stuff than in the series, ask yourself why I might be doing it.

Yeah... read, review, correct my grammar, and all those beautiful things you awesome guys do!

PS: If nobody has noticed, there's a YouTube account by the name of GetEdEps where you can see the series in both English and Spanish. Thought you might want to know...


	2. Loogie and Breaking Rules

**Chapter 2:** **Something About Loogie and Breaking Rules**

**A/N:** It's Friday, and I got nothing to do. So posting new chapter, it is!

* * *

Since that "faithful" night, Fizz had stopped causing trouble for Burn. When curfew was over, she'd happily go to her bedroom and spend the rest of the night on the Internet. She had abandoned her sneaky yet fun escapades and her gorgeous night sky. She searched for websites to and fro for all the stuff she wanted, but could never find in Progress City.

She squeaked when she had found out that the Internet sold one of the most important components for her sniper rifle. Soon, she found out her real name of the recent request pick-ups they had near their work space. Fizz insisted to go alone for this pick-up, but Burn wouldn't allow it. She fought with Burn for a while until she spotted Loogie in the corner of her eye.

"How about I take Loogie with me?"

"Loogie?" Burn asked in surprise. It was an unusual request from her. She rarely asked for Loogie to be her companion; if they were alone, she would occasionally lose her patience with him.

"Problem with that?" she asked in a playful tone. She could almost see what her leader was thinking with that thoughtful expression of his. She often chose Burn or Ed to be her partner. She knew Burn better than anyone else in the Dojo, while she and Ed connected fairly well since he was created. A few times she had asked for Deets; but it would be because she couldn't stand the boys that day, or needed a girl's advice.

Burn grunted a bit, causing Fizz to smile in victory. "Fine, but be careful."

Fizz ran off with Loogie on tow. On their way to their destination, she remembered as to how and why she rarely went with Loogie.

"Where are we going? Why is it so hot today? How long will this trip be?" Dr. Pinch whined.

"Now, now, Dr. Pinch. Enjoy the scenery once in a while!" Loogie told him.

"But the scenery is destroyed!"

"People rarely see a destroyed city! You should've brought your camera!"

"What a gorgeous city this is! Hey, look at that beautiful robot head!" the puppet pointed out sarcastically.

'_Just… try resisting the urge to argue with them…'_ Fizz continually thought on the way.

At their arrival to the factory, Fizz stood in awe at the sight of her package. She couldn't believe after so much searching, the parts were in Progress City.

"I can't believe this one. She bought ten parts. Looks to me like an impulse shopper," the worker told them.

Fizz blushed at the thought of being called such a thing. After all, she never thought the parts existed in the city. "W-Who knows? Maybe she works for a company."

"Wouldn't say her name in the package, would it?"

'_Scrap!'_ He was right. Defeated, she took the package, gave it to Loogie, and rushed away to the Dojo.

"What's inside?" Loogie asked as he placed his ear to the package.

"Like he said, parts!" she said, trying to avoid eye-contact with the package.

The rest of the trip consisted of Dr. Pinch's whining and Loogie's optimistic replies, which surprisingly didn't bothered Fizz. Her thoughts were into how to explain how she got the parts without revealing her Internet spree or breaking her curfew.

When Fizz and Loogie returned, the Dojo was empty. Fizz's first thought was running towards her room, lock the door, and open her package; but rules were rules, and she had to process it before "delivering" it.

"I'll take care of this, okay?" she explained to Loogie. "You can relax for a while."

"Okay, but only for a little while." Loogie skated to the couch and slumped right down. It was only a matter of minutes before Loogie feel asleep.

In the time Loogie was sleeping, Fizz processed the package and opened it back in her room. She squeaked when she saw all the shiny new metallic cylinders. She only needed one for her sniper rifle, but the rest were spare parts if it ever got damaged. She quietly moved her parts to her workshop. Fizz placed the parts on one of her many drawers and threw the box away. There shouldn't be any evidence that she was the one who did the purchase.

She returned to the living room, and found Loogie still asleep on the couch. She smiled. Loogie lying on couches is a match made in heaven. She could run around doing who-knows-what without Loogie finding out. Fizz sat on a sofa right next to him and turned on the holo-screen. In an instant, Loogie woke up from his nap.

"Did you process it?" he yawned.

"Yup, and already delivered it."

"Without me?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I kinda did it myself…"

"Burn would kill me if he ever finds out!" Loogie panicked. He stood up; thinking of all the things Burn would do to him.

"Well, I'm not telling him, if that's what you're wondering," Fizz said as she crossed her arms. "If you don't tell him, we'll be alright."

"But then what will we tell him?"

"A lie, of course!"

"Lie?" he shouted. He thought all of the things Burn would do to him if he ever found out about this plot.

"Don't worry about a thing, Loogie. If he ever finds out, it'll be my fault. You know he can't stay mad at me for long."

Fizz certainly made a rational point.

Loogie left it at that and skated into the kitchen.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Oh mai! More stuff! -sleeps-


	3. Wait What?

**Chapter 3: Wait... What?**

_**A/N:**_ Look, old stuff that I wrote and forgot to post since March! :D Mein Gott, it's started to look like crack. XD

* * *

Fizz's shenanigans continued ever since that day. She found a way to go search for her packages without the crew noticing. In her mind, she usually rolled what could be Burn's retorts if he ever found out. Burn turned out to be very strict with her since Ol' Skool left, but she knew his intentions were good. She knew him deep inside, after all. He had turned out to be the only boy whom was mentally and physically close to her. She would never hug a boy unless it was him. She trusted him; it was all that mattered.

'_But thinking about it, I just broke his trust with this…'_ She was, in no doubt, also scared of his reaction if he ever found out about her secret obsession.

In mid-December, the day before Christmas Eve, Fizz decided to tell someone about her secret. She was still scared of telling Burn, so she went to the other courier she trusted: Ed.

Fizz had it all planned out. All that was left was to go for it! That night, she waited for Burn to leave his room. After he did, Fizz quietly scrambled and entered Ed's room. He was fast asleep, snoring softly under his covers. She climbed up to his bed, and sat on the edge. There was something nibbling her in the back in her mind… She didn't know if it was good or bad, so she continued forth with her plan.

"Ed… Ed, wake up…" she whispered as she lightly shook him. He didn't respond, so she tried another thing. She scooted close to Ed and smiled when she saw his cute face. _'Cute?'_ Being awake at night and staring so long at the computer screen must've affected her. Fizz grabbed his cheek and pulled it hard.

Ed shouted, but instantly quiet down when Fizz placed her hands on his lips. He gazed at her for a few moments, and then blushed at the sight of her in _his_ bed. "W-Wha-What are you doing here?" he asked. "And what's with the get-up?"

"What? You don't like it?" she said as she jumped down from his bed. She showed off her lavender nightgown with white lace on the bottom of the skirt.

"I—" Ed couldn't find what to answer. While he did like Fizz in that cute dress, his instinct told him to say otherwise. "I like it…" He preferred to be honest. He jumped down from the bed.

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed.

"Yeah."

Fizz grabbed Ed's hand. She knew that even if he liked Deets, Ed went to her afterwards and stood beside her more time than with Deets. In a sense, he was still confused with his feelings; maybe because he was still naïve to a few things like love and romance. He dreamed about one girl, but followed another. Fizz knew this, and could use this as an advantage. "Can you come with me for a sec?"

"Where?" He blushed.

"Outside. I want to tell you something _important_." She emphasized the word to get him to nudge.

"Eh, sure! But what about Burn?"

"What about him?" Fizz turned to him. She felt something heavy on her shoulders when Ed mentioned his name. Her heart started quickening its pace. _'What is this?' _she wondered.

"Wouldn't he get mad if he finds you… eh… _us_ breaking curfew?" Ed explained as he removed his hand from hers.

She grabbed his hand once again. "He went to the bathroom. Let's go before he returns." Fizz pulled him out of his room.

"Hey, Fizz! Wait a sec!" he told her halfway.

Both of them stopped when they heard a door open. "Scrap, it's Burn!" they whispered in unison.

Fizz smirked. _'Just as planned._' She started pushing Ed inside her room. When they entered, she tapped the door's frame with the sole of her foot. The door closed instantly. She continued to push him until they stopped in her bed's drawers.

Fizz didn't need to tell Ed twice that he couldn't even _breathe_ until Burn left. So they stood there, Ed still in shock and up against drawers, Fizz holding him there, and their bodies pressed together as an indirect way to tell each other to stay calm.

Burn calmly returned to his room. He sneezed on the way, but regardless returned to his room.

Fizz and Ed sighed when they heard the door close. He was surprised to their sudden closeness. She never was that physically close to Ed; it was the opposite, he tried to be close to her.

She turned towards her computer and sat on her chair. "Hey, they lowered the price!" she squealed when she saw her monitor.

Ed walked towards her computer. It had various windows opened up full of on-stock robotic parts, weapon schematics, tools, and even clothing. He gripped Fizz's shoulders; something that startled her.

Her green eyes stared at his blue ones. "What… are you doing?" he asked as he was trying to restrain the shock from his voice.

"What does it look like? Buying stuff."

"I thought you used to roam around breaking curfew."

She played with her fingers for a while. _'Wow… was that a month ago?'_ She let the thought slide while she worked with her purchase. Ed's hand still lay on her shoulder. She continued thinking on adding a few things to her plan. It benefited her, so she went on with it. She clicked a clothing website, and presented it to Ed. "Which one do you like better?"

"What… what…?" He was still dumbfounded by the sight. He couldn't imagine that the young tomboy actually _liked_ shopping! Cute things no less!

"I need you to snap out of it! It doesn't take that long for the shock to subside." She blushed when she saw his reaction. If it was like this with Ed, a close friend of hers, she couldn't imagine the _others_' reactions. She sighed. "Look, I can explain everything—"

"The white one…" Ed finally said.

Fizz was puzzled until it hit her. She turned to face her computer and stared at the image before her. She adored the dress. The frills, the lace, the… She turned to Ed. His gaze was much calmer than before. She understood that his answer was subtle way of adapting to the situation he was in.

In a sense, he had accepted her.

The young redhead stood up from her seat, grabbed a dark purple scarf she had purchased a few weeks ago, took Ed's hand, and walked away from her room. They had already made sure the coast was clear, so they walked out without fear or tension from Burn; but alas, there was still tension amongst them.

When they exited the Dojo, the first thing they noticed was snow. It was a usually thing for Progress City in December. Though it was a concern for both of them since they both were barefooted, they still decided to talk outside. Instead of going completely outside, they sat on their balcony to enjoy the rare sight of a destroyed pure white city.

"So tell me everything!" Ed told her with an eager voice that Fizz couldn't believe. It felt as if two old friends finally had met and sat down to explain their wholes lives to each other.

Fizz played with her fingers a bit. After she had succeeded in her plan, she felt nervous and confused. She wasn't expecting to feel _this_ amount of pressure of telling him that she loved Internet shopping, and had a crazy way to getting things without the Dojo noticing. Her eyes shifted left and forth; she was getting hit hard with reality.

She remembered something… He had accepted her. He was calm about this whole ordeal. He wasn't going to judge her. This was the main reason she had chosen to tell Ed first.

"I guess I grew out of a few things this year," she started. "But isn't the most important thing that I'm still myself? I just found it more convenient to buy stuff over the Internet since I couldn't find it with the people I have. It was more something of pleasing myself every once in a while."

"Every once in a while? How _many_ times did you leave the Dojo without a partner?" he asked.

"Well…" Ed had stumped her.

"Fizz…" His voice grew in tone.

"Okay, okay, so "once in a while" isn't the best term to call it…" She fiddled with her fingers once again. "But I needed to tell someone. I started feeling bad not telling you guys. I would get busted if I tell Burn…"

Ed placed his hand on her red hair. There was a comforting feeling in that motion. "I understand. If you're you, that's all that matters to me."

Fizz could admit; though he was naïve, he could melt a girl's heart away with a few words and a smile. Even though her uneasiness went away, there was still something wrong. "Then stop holding my skirt. You're _not_ having a dream!"

"Sorry!"

After Ed repeated his apology a few more times, they returned to the Dojo. It was so warm in comparison to outdoors that they started shivering.

Fizz giggled. "My feet are _so_ cold. Next time, I should bring some slippers around."

"You think your feet are cold, what about mine? Genetically-engineered stuff gets cold too!"

Fizz playfully stepped on his feet. "Wow, you're really are cold."

Ed blushed a bit by their physical closeness once again.

She smiled before she stopped stepping on Ed's toes. She quietly returned to her room. It was very late, and they had a lot of work for tomorrow.

Fizz gasped when she felt a cold hand on her arm. She turned to see Ed. Her eyebrow rose in confusion. Had their conversation not ended? Was there something to clear up?

"Thank you for trusting me enough with your secret…" he whispered to her.

She blushed by his response. "Y-You shouldn't. I should be thanking _you_ for listening to me…" She stepped on his toes once again, but this time, she kissed him on his cheek. "I really appreciate it that you would keep this secret."

His face was as red as a tomato, for a lack of better words. Fizz remembered there was only another time he was that flustered and his eyes looked like he was in a dream-state. When she realized what was happening in Ed's mind, she returned to her room to hide her redden face.

She remembered what that feeling was… the feeling she felt in Ed's room. That quickening heartbeat. That _weight_ on her shoulders. That same weight she was feeling when she saw Ed's blue eyes and realized what was his mind thinking off.

Guilt.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ While writing this, I was thinking that Fizz would be the type of person that overthinks so much about the situation that she actually has to have a plan when trying to explain something to them (in other words, I like to use her as a manipulator). Other than that, I like trying to make Fizz grow up. :3


End file.
